2014 FIFA World Cup Bronze Medal Match
0 3 |Row 4 title = Bronze Medal Winner |Row 4 info = |}} Brazil vs. Netherlands was the bronze medal match that is played at the Estadio Nacional de Brasilia in Brasilia at the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil on July 12, 2014. Netherlands defeated Brazil 3-0. This is one of the times that the host nation failed to medal in the World Cup since being hosts, including South Africa at the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Without Neymar, Brazil had wins over fellow CONMEBOL nations Chile and Colombia in the round of 16 and the quarterfinals, but still made it to the semi-finals, lost to Germany 7-1, and lost to the Netherlands on the bronze medal game without their favourite player. Hosts Brazil lost the game to Germany by a whooping defeat 7-1, becoming one of Brazil's biggest defeats, and played their game without Neymar and their captain Thiago Selva. The 2010 silver medalists lost the game to Argentina on penalty kicks, after revealing that the game was still a 0-0 tie. BATC Results ;Season 1 *'Winning team': Backbone **'Cause of win': They cheered for the Dutch team they have (Sven Kramer was a contestant, but was removed before the 2014 FIFA World Cup opening match). The women has had Nicolien Sauerbreij in the group, since she joined on February 4, 2013. In the final, the Backbone women said they want to cheer for Germany in the 2014 FIFA World Cup Final when they play their game against Argentina. Many other teams, including Hydra, Plan B and Dead Ends plan to cheer on teams that are predicted to be winners of the game by their team leaders. The Backbone women will be at the Iowa Corn Indy 300, cheering on for Will Power. *'Losing team': Unanimous **'Cause of loss': They lost in a 3-0 shootout. Leader Hélio Castroneves could not even think about cheering for Brazil in the tournament. In the last game, the leader's country scored only one goal in the last minute, by Oscar and stopped all those Germans from scoring. The leader said "There's no Neymar, and broke his back and therefore sent to hospital. I think Brazil has bad chances of winning the bronze medal. Plus I was born in Brazil. There's an IndyCar race held, but not in 2014.". After Unanimous' loss, the Big One event happened on the same day as the Iowa Speedway event, when there was rain and therefore the race was delayed. ;Season 2 *'Winning team': Power **'Cause of win': *'Losing team': Plan B **'Cause of loss': Season 2 could not cheer well than season 1. Trivia *Season 1 contestant Hélio Castroneves announced he will not perform with the rest of season 1 after his shocking loss to Germany. *Netherlands v Argentina was one of Ben and Toad's Contest's favourite matches before this bronze medal. *Season 4 contestant Edson Bindilatti announced he will not be part of the season 4 cast. *The FIFA Women's World Cup friendly match on 20 August 2014 was a rematch of this bronze medal. Category:Bronze medal games Category:FIFA World Cup Category:2014 in sports Category:Brazil Category:Netherlands Category:World Cups where hosts play bronze Category:South America Category:Europe Category:World Cups where hosts fail to medal